Mulher de Fases
by fairylady-N
Summary: Aquela mulher era a única que conseguia fazê-lo perder a cabeça. E se continuasse assim até sem a própria sanidade ele acabaria. Jiraiya/ Tsunade. Songfic da música Mulher de Fases – Raimundos.


**Mulher de Fases**

_**N/A: **__Oi, aqui é a autora (pausa dramática). Antes de qualquer coisa eu queria desejar parabéns pra quem chegou até aqui depois de ler aquela sinopse do c#, e queria tranqüilizar que a fic é melhor do que aquela... Coisa (bom, eu acho). Bom espero que gostem, e que mandem reviews :D_

**(**_**Que mulher ruim, jogou minhas coisa fora. Disse que em sua cama eu não deito mais não.)**_

Era impressionante a agilidade com que todas suas roupas passavam voando pela janela do quarto. Nos primeiros cinco minutos até tentara apanhá-las, mas depois de perceber que era inútil, já que ela não desistiria de jogar tudo janela a fora, ele voltou a tentar acalmar uma furiosa Tsunade que remexia em seu armário. Certo, furiosa não era o termo correto para defini-la naquele momento. A mulher parecia estar possuída por algum espírito maligno do demo, tão possessa que devia ter esquecido que estavam em seu apartamento, e que provavelmente seria um pouco complicado expulsa-lo da própria casa.

- Amorzinho... – Tentou ele novamente sem se aproximar. Anos com Tsunade lhe ensinaram que **nunca** deveria se aproximar quando ela se encontrava naquele estado. Caso contrário o infeliz provavelmente acabaria com alguns ossos fraturados.

- Amorzinho? AMORZINHO?! Devia ter pensado no seu amorzinho quando estava lá, praticamente aos beijos com aquela... Aquela... Quem era aquela vadia? – Perguntou fazendo uma pausa em toda aquela baderna e olhando para ele com aquele olhar lunático faiscando, as mãos na cintura.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tsu! Eu não estava aos beijos com ela. A pobre moça só me pediu uma informação, e eu educadamente lhe estava explicando quando você chegou.

Era verdade. Não havia feito nada de mais dessa vez. Por isso não entendeu quando viu Tsunade observando-os daquela maneira assassina, e quando ele tentou se aproximar, ela soltara um: "Nos falamos em casa" entre os dentes que já o deixara ressabiado.

- Está me chamando de louca, então? – Ela erguera as sobrancelhas parecendo mastigar as palavras devagar, oque fez com que ele recuasse mais alguns passos. – ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE LOUCA, JIRAIYA?

- Não! Claro que não... Mas Tsunade, eu não fiz nada demais, eu te juro. Até de joelhos se você quiser. – Disse se ajoelhando e juntando as mãos num ato totalmente humilhante, enquanto ela o olhava sem expressar uma faísca de sentimentos, até se voltar novamente para o armário pegando tudo que estava á sua frente e voltando seus lançamentos pela janela.

- Acabou! Isso é totalmente patético. Nem sei por que comecei um relacionamento com você. Não consegue parar de correr atrás de rabos de saia. E eu... Uma pateta, uma completa idiota... – Aquelas lamentações para si continuaram, até Jiraiya decidir por um fim em toda aquela cena.

- Tsunade, já chega! Isso já foi longe demais. Não sei qual o seu problema, mas sei que você sabe muito bem que nada disso passa de coisas imaginadas pela sua cabeça, então, por favor, vamos parar por aí, antes de termos que arrumar todo meu armário e meu apartamento quando você voltar a si.

Por um momento ele pensou que aquele seu momento de insanidade havia passado e que ela havia voltado a ser a doce e meiga Tsunade, que ela era quando estavam juntos. Ela se virou mais uma vez para ele com aquele seu olhar inexpressivo, olhando ligeiramente para o chão, um olhar que ele ponderou ser arrependimento. Mas era certo que mesmo a conhecendo por tanto tempo, ela ainda conseguia ser imprevisível.

_**(A casa é minha, você que vá embora. Já pra saia da sua mãe e deixa meu colchão.)**_

Tsunade se agachou no chão, pegando debaixo da cama uma mala, que jogou em cima da cama, antes de se dirigir a única parte intacta do armário até aquele momento: A parte de suas próprias roupas.

A parte em que os dois haviam criado há dois meses, e arrumado em meio a risos e brincadeiras. Tanto carinho, tanto capricho! E ela agora jogava de qualquer jeito suas coisas na mala, fechando-a sem o menor jeito, fazendo com que várias de suas roupas ficassem emperradas no zíper enquanto ela, de passo decidido deixava o quarto, arrastando sua bagagem em direção a sala.

- Oque você está fazendo? Aonde você pensa que vai, Tsunade Senju? - Disse á sua sombra.

- Eu vou para a _minha_ casa. Pode ficar com essa sua espelunca! E saiba que eu nunca mais vou pisar nessa droga! De! casa! – Disse em meio a toda aquela maluquice, jogando duas almofadas de cima do sofá em sua direção que bateram em seu tórax e caíram para o piso.

Jiraiya não pode fazer nada a não ser rir daquela atitude tão infantil da mulher mais influente e importante de Konoha. A Hokage da vila da folha estava ali, jogando-lhe almofadas no meio de sua sala, parecendo uma garotinha mimada de oito anos. Resolveu mudar de tática, então. Não tentou mais impedi-la. Sabia que se desse ibope a toda aquela palhaçada, Tsunade não pararia. Então se jogou no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e cruzando os braços, observando-a com a mesma falta de expressão que Tsunade usara alguns minutos atrás.

Ela por sua vez, ao perceber estar sendo observada por ele daquela maneira, voltou a falar:

- Está duvidando de mim? – Perguntou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e entortando os lábios.

- De maneira nenhuma. – Disse ele com aquele tom tão casual, que fez com que a veia saltada em sua têmpora quase pulasse para fora de sua testa, e seus olhos castanhos quase saltassem das orbitas de tão arregalados.

- Eu vou sair por aquela porta afora e você não vai me impedir.

- A escolha é sua. – Disse indicando a porta com a mão. Aquilo fez com que a mulher praticamente espumasse pela boca, enquanto virava ás costas e seguia, agora mais devagar do que antes, e não tão decidida, para a porta.

Jiraiya sorriu mais do que satisfeito consigo mesmo. Podia ainda não prever todas as ações daquela mulher imprevisível, mas com o tempo, ele havia aprendido a como lidar com a excêntrica e inacreditável Senju, que era a única que o fazia perder o juízo. E se continuasse assim até mesmo sem sanidade ele acabaria.

Então bem no momento que havia previsto, Tsunade parou em frente a porta de entrada, e hesitou.

Jiraiya já abria um sorriso vitorioso ao vê-la se virando para ele novamente, que se alargou ainda mais quando ela começou a falar:

- Eu não vou sair daqui.

- Ah querida, finalmente você percebeu que eu te amo, e nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você. – Disse suspirando, enquanto ia a sua direção com os braços abertos pronto para enlaçar sua cintura e beijar aquela sua boca tão macia e...

- Não vou sair daqui sem levar todas as minhas coisas comigo. – Completou ela, o deixando literalmente de queixo caído, enquanto contornava seus braços fortes, voltando a sala.

_**(Ela é pró na arte de pentelhar e aziar é campeã do mundo)**_

- Eu não acredito nisso... – Ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos, já perdendo a paciência com tudo aquilo, enquanto Tsunade pegava alguns objetos espalhados e amontoava em seus braços.

- Olhe que vaso mais lindo! – Disse ela cinicamente analisando um vaso com cerca de meio metro que estava postado ao lado da estante. – Não me lembro dele estar aqui antes de eu chegar... Ah, sim, isso claro porque eu o ganhei do chefe do clã Hyuuga, mas que cabeça a minha... Deixar uma peça tão bela e valiosa dessas na mão de um troglodita como você! – Jiraiya olhou bem para o vaso. O vaso belo e valioso. O engraçado era que esse mesmo vaso belo e valioso há dois meses havia sido chamado de 'tranqueira sem utilidades', pela própria Tsunade, que só não havia o jogado fora porque ele havia insistido que não ficaria nada bem se o chefe do clã mais importante de Konoha descobrisse que seu presente fora descartado pela chefa de estado.

- E isso... E isso também... – Continuava ela pegando algumas tranqueiras de cima da estante do sannin dos sapos e colocando em uma caixa de papelão no chão.

Jiraiya só observava a cena revirando os olhos e bufando. Tsunade só podia estar maluca! Doida! Uma mulher daquela idade tendo um ataque de ciúme que a fazia parecer pior do que uma adolescente insegura! Se fosse qualquer outra ele já teria largado de mão. Mas era Tsunade, mesmo descontrolada e neurótica, ainda era a única mulher no mundo que o fazia perder a cabeça.

- Isso é meu. – Disse em um suspiro, ao vê-la analisando em dúvida uma espécie de amuleto de porcelana, que ela havia ganhado de uma gueixa há alguns anos atrás por ter salvado o bordel da moça de assaltantes.

Tsunade olhou por cima do ombro em sua direção, como se estivesse esquecido de sua presença, antes de voltar a examinar o objeto, como se não pudesse confiar no que ele dizia.

- É, tem razão. – Disse agora olhando o objeto com desprezo, virando seu corpo na direção dele. – É seu. – Foram suas últimas palavras, antes de soltar o objeto que se espatifou direto no piso de madeira.

- Oque...? – Disse ele abismado. Aquilo devia valer uma fortuna, e agora a única coisa que restava do artefato raro eram os cacos espalhados pela sala, junto com todos os outros objetos que Tsunade não julgava serem seus.

Depois de deixar a estante praticamente vazia, Tsunade apanhou sua caixa e marchou até a saída, ainda sobre os protestos de Jiraiya, que tentava novamente convencê-la de que tudo aquilo não passava de um mal entendido.

- Tsunade... Eu... – Dizia ele enquanto ela atravessava a porta de nariz empinado, batendo-a em seguida.

– Ora, você não acha que está um pouco velha demais para essas ceninhas de ciúmes?

Então um estrondo pode ser ouvido do lado de fora do apartamento. Poucos segundos depois o rangido da porta novamente sendo aberta, e Tsunade surgindo com o vaso dado por Hiashi, com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Velha...? – Jiraiya não teve nem mesmo tempo de se defender. Do mesmo jeito que lançava suas roupas alguns minutos atrás, ela arremessara o vaso direto em sua cabeça, com tanta força que ele acabara atravessando a vidraça da sala, e por cair na marquise da entrada do hotel desacordado.

**(**_**A raiva era tanta, que eu nem reparei que a lua diminuía**_**.)**

Quando Jiraiya acordou a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto agora totalmente diferente de Tsunade. Ela agora não tinha aquele ar assassino, nem aquelas chamas nos olhos. Parecia preocupada, os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que tinha até mesmo derramado algumas lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ela baixinho bem perto de seu rosto, ele em resposta soltou um grunhido. A cabeça latejava violentamente e devia ter deslocado o braço direito. – Consegue me ouvir?

Jiraiya colocou o braço inteiro na frente dos olhos impedindo a luz naquela região, e respondeu sua pergunta apenas com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

Iria se lembrar de agradecer a Deus por ter sobrevivido aquilo, com certeza. Mais uma vez, aquela mulher quase o havia matado!

- Jiraiya-kun, eu... Eu... Desculpe-me, eu não... Eu não... – Começava ela com uma voz suplicante e chorosa, que fez com que ele a olhasse pela fresta debaixo do braço com o cenho sério.

Agora ela chorava! Totalmente diferente da Tsunade de alguns minutos atrás, ela parecia doce e sensível. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser a mulher mais instável do planeta, e a maneira rápida como conseguia mudar a situação totalmente a seu favor. Porque, por mais que ele devesse, e por mais que quisesse ficar com raiva dela, e começar a jogar suas roupas pela casa, xingá-la e mandá-la embora, ele não conseguia. As únicas coisas que Tsunade conseguia causar nele eram extremamente positivas, e ela tinha plena consciência disso tudo, por isso usava e abusava de suas técnicas mais baixas em seu favor.

Jiraiya tirou o braço de frente dos olhos, deixando sua visão livre para o rosto da loira. Ela continuava com aquela cara de Madalena-arrependida, tão irritantemente linda que ficou claro que não tardaria a perdoá-la.

- Não é assim tão simples Tsunade. Você deve ter rachado minha cabeça, deslocou meu braço... Oque vai acontecer da próxima vez que você tiver uma paranóia louca? – Disse mantendo sua postura séria. Claro que tudo aquilo não passava de charme da parte dele. Mas ela merecia. Deveria entender que não podia simplesmente arremessá-lo pela janela a cada discussão que tivessem.

- Você também não toma jeito! Parece que eu não sou o suficiente para você. – Agora ela chorava abertamente.

- Deixe disso! Eu não estava fazendo nada demais! Você viu alguma coisa demais? Você me viu fazer alguma coisa mais íntima do que conversar com a moça? – Disse ele no mesmo tom calmo, enquanto Tsunade chorava ainda mais olhando para o tapete abaixo de seus pés.

- Não... Mas é que... É que eu tenho tanto medo de perder você para uma dessas franguinhas que ficam sempre te rondando... E você também não ajuda, fica dando trela pra elas...

Pronto. A guerra estava perdida. O jogo havia virado totalmente á seu favor. Jiraiya que segundos atrás se sentia o homem mais injustiçado do mundo, agora se sentia o mais babaca do universo.

Ele se levantou com a ajuda do braço esquerdo, amparando-a em seus braços, beijando as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas rosadas da mulher da sua vida.

- Hime... Eu não trocaria nem um milhão delas por você. – Disse segurando seu rosto entre as mãos com carinho, encarando-a no fundo de seus olhos cor de mel. – Eu te amo. Só você, e mais ninguém.

- Eu te machuquei... Eu sou um monstro... – Começou ela novamente soluçando

- Não... Não foi tão ruim assim. Foi só uns arranhõezinhos, nada mais. Eu já estou bem.

- Você tem razão, Jiraiya. – Disse de súbito se levantando da cama. – Você não deve me perdoar, eu não mereço. O melhor que eu posso fazer é ir embora para minha casa.

Jiraiya pareceu congelar. Não era a primeira vez que ela dizia estar indo embora naquela noite, mas antes eram palavras da boca para fora, ditas por uma Tsunade fora de si. Agora, ela parecia serena e muito mais consciente do que estava fazendo, oque fez com que sentisse muito pior do que a dor de ter um vaso espatifado no meio da testa.

O coração do sannin parecia estar descendo para o estômago. Perder Tsunade não era algo a ser considerado. Nem mesmo que ele tivesse que levar 10 vasos na cabeça por dia, ele nunca cogitaria a idéia de largá-la seriamente. Nunca deveria ter dito que não a perdoaria. Agora ela se julgava indigna de estar com ele, sendo que ele se considerava o homem mais sortudo de Konoha por estar ao lado dela.

Esquecendo-se totalmente da dor nos braços e na cabeça, ele se levantou sem nenhum jeito, tropeçando nos próprios pés até alcançá-la quando esta estava prestes a girar a maçaneta da porta. Jiraiya usou seu próprio corpo para encurralar a kunoichi contra a porta, cercando-a com seus braços, olhando diretamente nos olhos cor de mel da mulher.

- Não vou deixar você ir. Seu lugar é aqui. Comigo. – Então lentamente selou seus lábios ao dela, sentindo o sabor de suas lágrimas invadirem sua boca, junto com a língua de Tsunade que timidamente buscava espaço em sua boca. Como sempre beijar Tsunade era como uma mistura louca de euforia e ansiedade. A sensação clichê que ele escrevia em seus livros, eram provadas ali, nos braços da única mulher que lhe dava uma explosão de sensações em apenas um beijo.

**(**_**A doida ta me beijando há horas. Disse que se for sem eu, não quer viver mais não. Me diz Deus oque é que eu faço agora, se me olhando desse jeito ela me tem na mão. **_**)**

Após aquele beijo a expressão de Tsunade novamente havia se transformado. Havia fogo em seu olhar novamente. Um fogo que ardia em seus olhos âmbar deixando claro que uma fera havia sido despertada.

Jiraiya deixou escapar um sorriso rouco, já prevendo a situação maravilhosa que estava por vir, enquanto a loira sorria sugestivamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas douradas. Jiraiya levantou seus pulsos, segurando-os acima de suas cabeças contra a porta fria, diminuindo cada vez mais a distância de seus corpos.

O beijo seguinte fora iniciado por ela. Frenético e cheio de paixão. Asfixiando Jiraiya, enquanto as pernas da kunoichi se envolviam em volta de seu quadril, despertando todo seu desejo por ela. Quando o ar fora necessário os dois se separaram momentaneamente.

Jiraiya a observou por um momento se perguntando se ela sabia o quanto era encantadora, o quão grande era o poder que exercia sobre ele. Ele, que já tivera dezenas de mulheres, de todas as idades e tipos, nunca havia encontrado prazer parecido ao de quando estava com ela. Nunca havia sentido algo tão completo como oque sentia por ela.

- E o seu braço? – Lembrou-lhe ela erguendo o rosto, os olhos com aquela falsa inocência provocante, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jiraiya riu de sua petulância e avançou novamente sobre ela mais uma vez, parando o rosto a milímetros do dela, e sussurrando bem próximo de sua boca:

- Sei que você vai cuidar bem de mim. – Dizendo isso a beijou novamente, sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa, largando seus braços alvos elevando suas mãos até as coxas da loira, enquanto os dirigia até o quarto, deixando uma trilha de roupas espalhadas pelo caminho que passavam. Sem nunca desgrudar seus lábios dos dela.

**(**_**Meu filho agüenta. Quem mandou você gostar dessa mulher de fases.)**_

A cena do quarto era certamente de caos. As roupas que antes ocupavam o armário ainda estavam espalhadas por todo o chão, a porta do móvel estava escancarada mostrando seu conteúdo vazio, os lençóis da cama revirados, os dois ninjas na cama suando, vermelhos de exaustão, apenas cobertos pela colcha de linho branca.

Jiraiya ainda tinha uma expressão boba no rosto com a boca entreaberta olhando para o teto, quando Tsunade se aninhou sobre seu abdome, contornando com a ponta dos dedos a grande cicatriz que ocupava grande parte de seu peito largo. Ele por sua vez a envolveu em seus braços fortes apertando-a contra si de maneira protetora, enquanto depositava um beijo no topo de sua cabeça loira.

- Oque você está pensando?

- Estou pensando que... Estou começando a gostar dessas suas crises de ciúme. – Disse ele com um sorriso pervertido enquanto ela lhe depositava um leve soco no peito.

- Você me ama? – Perguntou ela, finalmente erguendo a cabeça para olhar em seu rosto. Os olhos negros se fixaram no rosto esbaforido da mulher. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e molhados, colando em seu rosto angelical.

Se ele a amava? Depois de quase morrer por suas mãos mais uma vez e ter sua casa quase destruída?!

- Sempre. – Disse depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Ih... Pensou demais... – Disse ela voltando a deitar a cabeça em seu tronco com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios inchados e vermelhos. Jiraiya deu um riso fungado antes de se enfiar debaixo da colcha, debruçando seu corpo sobre o delicado corpo da ninja, fazendo-a se contorcer em meio a gargalhadas, enquanto ele fazia cócegas em sua cintura e beijava de maneira carinhosa a sua barriga plana.

- Pare seu _baka_... Está... Pare!... – Disse ela sem fôlego, tentando se livrar das mãos do sannin.

- Eu te amo muito, entendeu? – Ele falou colocando a cabeça para fora da colcha, deitando o rosto em seu busto farto. - Nunca se esqueça disso. – "_Inclusive quando você estiver explosiva, com paranóias sem sentido e com um vaso com mais de 10 quilos nos braços_." Concluiu ele mentalmente.

- Hm, e você faria qualquer coisa por mim? – Disse a loira naquele mesmo tom meloso e provocante que fez seu instinto pervertido se aguçar no mesmo instante. Aquele jeito de falar e aquele olhar...

- Qualquer coisa. – Os olhos negros do sannin brilhavam só de imaginar as inúmeras possibilidades...

- Mesmo? - Perguntou ela rolando-o para seu lado da cama novamente, virando o corpo de lado para ficarem frente a frente.

- Sim, sim... – Disse ele balançando a cabeça, começando a beijar seu pescoço. A imaginação fértil do sannin já corria solta, enchendo sua cabeça de idéias. Certamente seria uma noite muito inspiradora para mais um livro de sua série _Icha Icha_. Tsunade era realmente a mulher mais impressionante, imprevisível e inacreditável...

- Sorvete. – Disse ela somente, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos pequenas de unhas escarlates para que ele olhasse em seu rosto.

- Sorvete? – Perguntou inseguro, sem realmente compreendê-la.

- Sim. – Disse ela em um riso largo, olhando-o com brilho nos olhos. Jiraiya suspirou fundo, com um ar pensativo levou a mão ao queixo, tentando de alguma maneira decifrar oque aquilo podia significar.

Enfim depois de alguns segundos, assumiu para si a derrota. Não sabia oque diabos aquilo devia ser, oque o fez se sentir um completo fracasso. Lá estava ela, animada e bem-disposta, de uma maneira que poucas mulheres ficariam depois do que haviam acabado de fazer, e ele o homem que se considerava o 'Super Pervertido', sem saber como explicar para sua rainha dourada que não fazia a menor idéia do que ela estava sugerindo.

- Como assim sorvete? – Jogou ele, com a esperança de obter alguma informação a fim de não decepcionar sua Hime.

- Ora, como assim? – Disse ela rindo, oque o fez se sentir ainda mais derrotado. Pelo tom de sua voz parecia algo óbvio, que todo mundo parecia conhecer. Bem todo mundo menos ele. Aquilo era no mínimo preocupante.

- Do tipo gelado, de massa, que vem em pote, e que se come de colher. De preferência de chocolate. - Ela continuava a rir, enquanto via a confusão esvaecer do rosto do eremita. - Que outro tipo de sorvete poderia ser?

Ah! Então era aquele sorvete...

- Então, você vai buscar pra mim? – Disse com uma meiguice e doçura que não lhe pertenciam, olhando para ele com os brilhantes olhos castanhos que tinham o poder de fazer com que ele se sentisse nas nuvens.

Ignorando o relógio que indicava ser mais de três horas da manhã, o sannin dos sapos se levantou da cama pescando algumas peças de roupas jogadas no chão, e olhando mais uma vez para sua princesa esparramada na cama. Parecia sagrada com a luz do luar banhando seu corpo e seus cabelos. Uma visão tão divina e pura, que dava a idéia de que ao menos tocá-la poderia ser considerado um pecado. Jiraiya riu interiormente. Se isto fosse verdade, ele já estava condenado a arder nas chamas do inferno pela eternidade.

_**(Complicada e Perfeitinha, você me apareceu. Era tudo oque eu queria Estrela da sorte.)**_

Quase quarenta minutos depois de ter saído de casa, o homem dos cabelos brancos regressava segurando um pote de sorvete entre os braços. Vinda do quarto, a loira correu em sua direção, vestindo apenas uma camisa dele, que haviam lhe servido como vestido, indo parar acima de seu joelho.

Jiraiya gostou do que viu. Ela usar uma roupa sua, com o seu cheiro, era o mesmo que uma placa em sua testa dizendo para todo mundo que aquela era sua mulher.

- Até que enfim você chegou. – Disse ela tentando arrancar o pacote de suas mãos, mas Jiraiya ergueu o pote acima de sua altura, para que ela não pudesse alcançá-lo.

- Acho que eu mereço uma recompensa por ser tão prestativo. – Ele engatilhou ambas as sobrancelhas dando um sorriso malicioso, que a fez soltar uma gargalhada rouca antes de puxar seu pescoço para baixo alcançando sua boca em um beijo lento que pareceu fazer com que o mundo ao redor deles adormecesse, para só então despertar quando ela abandonou seus lábios e voltou a olhá-lo com expectativa. O sannin lambeu os próprios lábios, podendo ainda sentir o gosto de sua Hime ali.

- Isto deve bastar. – Disse lhe entregando o pote de sorvete. – Por enquanto.

Tsunade rolou os olhos com um brilho reprovador, mas de seus lábios deixou escapar um riso não tão reprovador assim.

- Você é um pervertido incorrigível. – Disse se dirigindo para a cozinha, depositando o pote gelado em cima do balcão da pia.

- Você parece gostar de quando eu sou um pervertido. – Disse ele ás suas costas, jogando seus cabelos de ouro para um lado do ombro para trilhar beijos suaves desde sua nuca até as omoplatas enquanto as mãos calejadas deslizavam da cintura até o quadril. – Oque a faz tão pervertida quanto eu.

A hokage soltou um riso rouco, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás, possibilitando a ele continuar expandindo sua rota ainda mais. Encaixando a cabeça entre seu ombro e a cabeça, beijou seu pescoço e a mandíbula, arrastando a língua quente sobre sua pele branca leitosa, enquanto ela deixava gemidos baixinhos no ar. Ele sentiu seu corpo retraído, tentando resistir a ele, então impedindo qualquer chance que ela tivesse de escapar, ele começou a elevar sua blusa pela coxa alva da mulher vagarosamente.

Ele estava determinado a ter uma merecida recompensa por tudo oque fizera pelo bendito sorvete.

Antes mesmo de sair de casa ele sabia o quanto seu pedido era complexo se considerassem o 'pequeno' detalhe que já passavam das quatro da madrugada. Mas ele não desistiu. Como seu pupilo costumava dizer, desistir não fazia parte do seu jeito ninja de ser, principalmente se fosse para fazer algo para fazê-la feliz. Feliz... Era algo que o dono da mercearia não ficaria ao acordar e perceber que sua loja havia sido arrombada. Pensando melhor agora, Jiraiya ficaria muito feliz se não acabasse tendo que passar uma noite no xadrez por invasão de propriedade.

Talvez o homem não entendesse sua boa intenção, mesmo ele deixando uma nota de desculpas em cima do balcão junto com o dinheiro do sorvete. Jiraiya optou por esquecer essas idéias por enquanto, afinal ele era o 'acompanhante' da hokage. Isso deveria lhe oferecer alguns benefícios...

Continuou concentrado na loira que ia pouco a pouco cedendo aos seus beijos e carícias, o corpo ficando sobre seu controle, enquanto apreciava o toque macio de sua pele contra a dele, o calor que aquele corpo parecia transmitir para ele, aquele cheiro... Cheiro de... _Queimado?_

Jiraiya se afastou de Tsunade, intrigado com o forte cheiro de queimado que enchia o ambiente.

- Porque você parou? –Reclamou visivelmente desapontada com a abrupta interrupção, enquanto ele continuava a fungar o ar mal cheiroso.

-Você andou tentando cozinhar de novo? – Seu cenho enrugado deu lugar a uma expressão de choque, e logo ela saía correndo em direção a cozinha gritando.

- _KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! _– Jiraiya a seguiu se deparando com uma panela que tinha seu conteúdo tomado pelas chamas que quase tocavam o teto, Tsunade correu até a pia enchendo uma vasilha de água.

- Tsunade, eu não acho uma boa... – Mas antes que pudesse completar, ela já havia despejado o líquido em cima das chamas, fazendo com que uma fumaça cinzenta se espalhasse pela cozinha. Sua visão foi atrapalhada pela fumaça, e a distância ele podia ouvir Tsunade tossindo. O sannin andou até a hokage verificando se ela estava bem. Tsunade parecia inteira. Sua pele tinha pequenos pontos chamuscados de cinza, os olhos vermelhos e a garganta levemente irritada pela fumaça que lentamente se dissipava, deixando apenas o cheiro insuportável de queimado impregnado nas paredes, junto com as manchas pretas que ocupavam o teto e as paredes próximas do fogão.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou segurando seus pulsos levemente, analisando seu rosto. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, em seguida olhando para o chão. Jiraiya deixou escapar um riso, e completou em tom divertido:

- Nunca te disseram que não se pode apagar uma panela em chamas assim? – Mas pela expressão dela ela não achou divertido, e retrucou com a voz ofendida.

- E oque eu deveria fazer?

- Tampar a panela com a tampa, ou com um pano... Você poderia ter se machucado. – Ele tocou levemente suas bochechas com a ponta dos dedos dando um meio sorriso.

- Água parecia funcionar bem nos incêndios que apaguei em missões. – Era realmente irônico como uma ninja tão brilhante, uma médica exemplar dona de um cargo invejável como o de hokage, poderia ser um desastre total na cozinha. Jiraiya riu, depois depositou um leve beijo em sua testa, enquanto ela ainda olhava para o chão também sujo parecendo profundamente chateada. Então antes que pudesse segurá-la ela passou por ele, atravessando a porta da cozinha em direção a pequena sala de jantar.

A hokage se jogou na cadeira afundando o rosto entre as mãos, com a expressão infeliz.

Jiraiya a observou apoiado na soleira da porta que separava a cozinha e a sala de jantar, pensando no que fazer para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Então em um suspiro soltou:

- Foi minha culpa. – Tsunade olhou para ele surpresa, e ele completou. – Se eu não tivesse te distraindo o jantar ficaria bom. – Isso ele duvidava muito. Tsunade não conseguiria fazer algo que prestasse para consumo nem em um milhão de anos, mas ele não agüentava ter que olhar aquela expressão tão triste. Afinal... Cozinhar? Quem precisava de uma mulher boa de cozinha quando lugares como o Ichiraku haviam sido inventados? Ele não precisava de uma mulher com dotes caseiros. Precisava apenas de... Tsunade. A louca que destruía sua casa arremessava vasos em sua cabeça, o fazia arrombar lojas ás quatro da manhã atrás de sorvetes, e principalmente o fazia se sentir infinitamente feliz. E fora exatamente assim que ele se sentiu ao vê-la abrir um sorriso que parecia iluminar Konoha inteira.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: Ainda temos sorvete. – Disse apontando para o pote em cima da mesa.

- Pegue logo as colheres antes que derreta.

_**(Quando à noite ela surgia meu bem você cresceu. Meu namoro é na folhinha. Mulher de fases.)**_

Paranóica, Explosiva, Dramática, Sexy, Meiga, Sentimental. Ele amava cada fase da semi-deusa de olhos vivazes e corpo curvilíneo que devorava o sorvete direto do pote ao seu lado da mesa.

Ela tinha tantos defeitos, mas nenhum era o suficiente para fazer com que ele a achasse menos perfeita.

Quem diria... Ele o Ero-sannin um monógamo bobo e apaixonado, e extremamente satisfeito em ter apenas uma mulher ao seu lado. Mas afinal, ela não era uma mulher. Ela era _a_ mulher, por quem ele sonhara durante toda a sua vida. Era difícil de acreditar que lá estava ele ao lado de Tsunade, vestida apenas com uma camisa sua comendo sorvete no meio de sua casa destruída.

- Eu te amo. – Disse ela tirando-o de seu transe.

Os olhos negros focalizaram os castanhos se perdendo ali. Tsunade não era alguém de expor abertamente seus sentimentos. Ás vezes, ela soltava uma ou outra declaração, quando pensava que ele estava dormindo ou quando estava sobre o efeito de seu precioso sakê. Ou simplesmente soltava algumas palavras de afeto inesperadamente como agora. Por isso cada vez que ela falava algo sentimental parecia tão especial, fazendo com que ele sentisse como se algo derretesse dentro dele, para depois sentir aquela sensação leve, como se pudesse ser levado pela mais tímida brisa.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Convencido. – Disse socando levemente seu braço, mas foi o suficiente para ele soltar uma expressão de dor entre o riso que compartilharam. – Oh, meu Deus! Já vão ser cinco horas da manhã! – Disse olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede. – É tudo sua culpa. Shizune vai me matar!

- HÁ! No dia em que Shizune tiver alguma autoridade sobre você eu dou mil voltas em volta de Konoha inteira e ainda por cima vestindo uma daquelas coisas horrorosas que Gai usa. – Tsunade apoiou a cabeça na mesa enquanto seu corpo sacudia com suas gargalhadas. O olhar de Jiraiya instintivamente foi parar em seu busto estonteante que era contornado generosamente pela fina camisa. Eles eram realmente... Espetaculares.

- Se bem que... Você ficaria bem sexy com aquelas roupas. – Disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos lascivos examinando-o, enquanto depositava sua mão sobre sua coxa. Era como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos... Talvez aquela velha história de alma gêmea realmente fosse verdade.

No mesmo instante, em movimentos idênticos os dois se atracaram em um beijo ardente de tirar o fôlego, enquanto ele levantava seu corpo postando-a em cima da mesa e debruçando-se sobre ela.

- Sabe... Agora me lembrei: Você ainda me deve uma recompensa pelo sorvete.

- Ah é? – Ela riu mordiscando seu queixo.

- É... E também pelas minhas roupas, minha casa, meus mais novos hematomas...

- Tantos débitos e nós só temos... – Ela virou a cabeça constatando o relógio mais uma vez. – Quinze minutos até eu ter que começar a me arrumar para ir para o trabalho.

Jiraiya riu, e com uma voz provocativa disse apenas:

- Você vai se surpreender com oque posso fazer em quinze minutos, Hime. – Dizendo isso desabotoou toda sua camisa em um só movimento.

_**(É pena, eu sei, amanhã já vai miar se agüente... Que lá vem chumbo quente.)**_

- Jiraiya, acorde! – Chamou-lhe a voz pela milésima vez. Ele já cansado de tentar ignorá-la, abriu lentamente os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade vinda da janela estilhaçada por Tsunade mais cedo.

Por falar nela, ela andava de um lado pro outro pela sala já vestida com sua roupa habitual de trabalho.

- Oque foi Hime? – Disse ele se espreguiçando.

- Você viu aonde foram parar minhas sandálias? – Disse ela parecendo aflita.

- Como eu vou saber? – Resmungou se virando para o lado cobrindo a cabeça com uma almofada.

- Porque foi você quem as tirou! – A loira arrancou o objeto de sua cabeça, forçando-o a encará-la. – Vamos, me ajude a achá-las, já passaram das nove da manhã! Eu devia estar no escritório há horas...

- Acho que está debaixo da cama. – Disse ele depois de pensar um pouco. Tsunade no mesmo instante sumiu pelo corredor que dava acesso ao quarto, enquanto ele voltava a fechar o olho exausto. Mas seu cochilo não durou muito tempo, porque cinco minutos depois Tsunade invadia a sala novamente jogando um bloco de papéis em cima dele.

- Oque...? – Perguntou ele confuso coçando a cabeça, enquanto Tsunade postada a sua frente cruzava os braços, batendo o pé no chão, olhando-o daquela maneira ameaçadora.

- Oque é isso? – Disse jogando aquele olhar horripilante sobre ele, enquanto ele franzia o cenho sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Porque ela estava brava? Ela não estava toda feliz dormindo em seu peito há alguns minutos atrás?

- QUE MERDA É ESSA, JIRAIYA?! – Gritou ela tão alto, que fez com que ele se sobressaltasse, enquanto recolhia as folhas sobre ele, e lendo-as.

- Ora isso... São informações, rascunhos dos meus livros...

- CANALHA! SEM VERGONHA! FILHO DA... – Disse se abaixando para jogar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão em cima dele. – Você disse que tinha parado! Você prometeu que não ia mais recolher suas malditas informações!

- Isto deve ter meses, Tsunade... – Disse ele agarrando a própria blusa que era jogada contra ele e vestindo-a.

- Então porque está escondido debaixo da sua cama?

-Eu não escondi nada... Eu devo ter esquecido ali há muito tempo.

- Porque eu deveria acreditar em você? – Disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Hm, Porque eu sou lindo, gostoso, e busco sorvete pra você de madrugada? – Jiraiya falou com aquela voz sedutora, dando aquele seu famoso sorriso irresistível.

- Sínico. É isso que você é! Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa?

- Tsunade, é sério, não vamos começar de novo, ok? Aliás, pra que eu iria querer espiar mulheres nas termas se eu tenho em casa a melhor de todas elas? – Disse erguendo as sobrancelhas, continuando com aquele ar de conquistador barato.

- Você é realmente muito cara-de-pau... Não pense que eu vou esquecer isso. Essa conversa ainda não acabou! – Disse terminando de bater a porta da sala depois de sair.

Jiraiya suspirou fundo passando as mãos pelos espessos cabelos brancos encostando-se ao braço do sofá, enquanto um sorriso irrefreável surgia em seus lábios. Afinal, assim era a vida. A _sua_ vida. A vida com Tsunade. A que por mais tempestuosa e instável ele não trocaria por nenhuma outra no mundo inteiro. E afinal, não era de todo mal. Porque mesmo que ela fosse imprevisível, tudo sempre acabava do mesmo jeito. _Daquele_ jeito que ele tanto gostava.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi, sou eu de novo. E aí oque me dizem? Bom é a minha primeira fic, e eu não achei lá essas coisas... Mas no fim ficou bem kawaii, na minha opinião e me deu uma louca vontade de postar já que é uma fic JiraTsu diferente das que eu costumo encontrar por aí. Quer dizer a maioria das fics sobre eles são dramáticas e tal, oque é compreensível já que o fim do shipper foi bem trágico, já qque o Jiraiya... (ainda não estou pronta para encaaraar esse fato, ok?). Enfim, ignorem os erros de português... Eu revisei a fic umas 10 vezes, mas vamos dizer que minhas (baixas) notas em português não são muito confiáveis, certo? De qualquer jeito, eu tive a ajuda da correção automática do Word, então tenho a esperança de estar legível. Aah, sim. Outra coisa que eu gostaria de esclarecer é que eu tenho plena consiência de que a Tsunade e aquelas explosões são altamente OOC. Tsunade pode até ser meia, hm, tensa de vez em quando mas não credito que ela seria capaz de faazer algo como o que eu escrevi (ou seria? o_o)._

_Bom eu vou parar com a enrolação... de qualquer jeito espero que quem leia mande reviews, isso me faria feliz, e me incentivaria a escrever mais fics (quem perguntou?¬¬). E se você não gostou, critícas e sugestões seriam bem vindas também... Obrigado pela sua atenção e paciência anyway :D  
_


End file.
